1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for pelletizing lipids--such, for example, as animal and/or vegetable based fats, oils and greases--to form essentially "dry", discrete, integral lipid particles or pellets that may readily contain any desired percentage of pure, or essentially pure, lipids ranging up to, and in some instances in excess of, from 95% to 99% lipid materials less water of hydration; yet, which are "dry", firm, solid, and easily handled--i.e., they do not bleed or otherwise exude lipids in liquid form and, consequently, do not exhibit an "oily" feel; are characterized by their stability and which are not subject to rancidity; and, which can, therefore, be readily mixed in any desired proportions with other feed products for animal consumption by, for example, ruminants, fowl, birds, fish, swine, canine and feline pets, etc.
More specifically, the invention permits the formation of discrete, ."dry", solid pellets and/or particles of such lipids as: i) rendered and unrendered materials; ii) processed or unprocessed restaurant grease--i.e., yellow grease comprised of animal fats, vegetable oils, and/or mixtures thereof; iii) bleachable fancy tallow; iv) hydrogenated beef tallow; v) "special" tallow; etc., which, while they may contain from 0%, or slightly more than 0%, to 30% or more moisture, exclusive of water of hydration, are integral or solid throughout their entire structure, are pourable and free-flowing, and exhibit the external characteristics of dryness and firmness that permit such pellets or particles to be easily handled from the point of origin thereof to a point of use, and to then be incorporated in any desired proportion with animal feed rations, range blocks, or the like without risk of rancidity, clumping, agglomeration or other non-uniform distribution because of the firm, "dry"--i.e., non-oily or non greasy--surface texture of the pellet or particle The pellets or particles are essentially temperature insensitive--i.e., they will not readily melt nor are they damaged by freezing, although excessive heat or cold does tend to reduce the moisture content--and, they may be formed in virtually any desired shape Moreover, because the pellets or particles comprise lipids in integral dry form throughout the entire pellet or particle structure, they may be readily admixed with feed grains without being warmed; and, then pelletized in conventional feed mills to form solid pelletized animal feed rations containing up to on the order of 15%, or more, lipids.
In its more detailed aspects, the invention readily permits the incorporation of a wide range of optional additives with the lipid materials without affecting the pelletization process and/or the foregoing characteristics of resulting pelletized products such, merely by way of example, as: mineral supplements; nutrients; vitamins; medicants including antibiotics and/or antifungals; antioxidants; preservatives; etc. In a modified form of the invention, the pelletized lipids can readily serve as biodegradable controlled-time-release carriers for: pesticides--e.g., attractants or repellants which may be formed as pest control scatters; herbicides; fertilizers; hormones and/or growth nutrients; dust control scatters; deodorants; etc.